Safe Inside Myself
by justagirl8225
Summary: He thought he could keep her safe, but what happens when the enemy is closer than you think? [TNAish Fic]


**Title**: Safe Inside Myself

**Disclaimer**: I disclaim.

**Rating**: R/M

**Pairing/Characters**: Lita/Christian (eventual), Christy/A.J Styles (possible), Tyson, Edge, Victoria; appearances by many.

**Summary**: He thought he could keep her safe, but what happens when the enemy is closer than you think?

**Spoilers**: None really just using the faction thing between Christian, Tyson, A.J and Steiner.

**Warnings **Language, violence and adult situations.

**Author Notes**: Using mostly peeps from TNA though a handful from the WWE will appear. Sticking Lita in TNA at the recent pay per view because I want to and using real names here and there. For purposes of my story Lita and Tyson are siblings and I'm making Tyson two years older than her or the same age as Christian and Edge. And, sticking them both in Tampa, Florida as it just makes it easier for me. Anything else and I'll let you know.

* * *

**Prologue: **Settling In 

Amy Dumas swept her bangs back from her face, the soon to be TNA Knockout currently helping her older brother paint one of the bedrooms of their recently purchased home. At first, he had been hesitant about their living together since they hadn't since they were younger.. but, eventually Amy had reasoned it would only make sense. With both of them working for TNA and with the tapings taking place in nearby Orlando, it would make it more convenient. Tyson had eventually relented to the fact and with some assistance from Adam Copeland and Jay Reso, they'd found a house in Tampa. That had all occurred weeks after she had signed the contract with TNA, a couple of months following her retirement from the WWE. Since then, they'd found the time here and there to move her things from Atlanta and his things from St. Augustine. Adam, Jay and Terry Gerin, better known to the wrestling world as Rhino, assisting the siblings when they could. Not long after they'd purchased the house, Terry had jokingly pointed out that they were now located exactly half way between Adam's house and Jay's house. Whether that was pure coincidence or planned, neither Amy or Tyson knew... nor did they really care.

She sent a curious look to her brother, "And you're sure they said they would be here, right?"

Tyson rolled his eyes, "Yes I'm sure they'll be here. Unless they forgot, which knowing those two idiots, that could very well happen."

Amy dropped the paintbrush back into the pan. "Well if they're going to be here soon, don't you think one of us should go wait? Unless they've already managed to get a key."

"I'm not giving either one of them a key. If that happens, we'll never be able to get rid of them." Tyson stretched out his arms, "but I can see your point. We'll take a break and go wait for them downstairs."

"Well it's not like they would stay here forever. And honestly, Ty, neither one of them are that bad.."

Tyson snorted, "When they're by themselves they aren't that bad. But when the two of them are together? Ames, they're worse than us."

Amy shook her head, releasing her red locks from the confines of the ponytail as they made their way downstairs. "They aren't that bad Ty, you just have to know how to deal with them properly."

The older sibling grinned, "If you mean locking them in a closet or duct-taping their mouths shut? I'm all for it."

"You're such a bully," Amy teased as they settled in the living room. "Just be grateful they aren't asking to be paid."

"Please, they both know that wouldn't get them very far." Tyson kicked his legs up, feet resting on the nearby coffee table. "Cheapskate Canadians."

"Those Cheapskate Canadians are two of your closest friends," Amy pointed out wryly. "And they don't have to help us, you know."

Tyson smirked, "They're helping you, not me. And if you don't believe me? Just ask them."

Amy stuck out her tongue, "Well I can't help it if they like me more."

Tyson opened his mouth to reply, a smart ass comment on the tip of his tongue; the doorbell ringing saving him. "I'll get it."

Moments later the door was opened, Tyson leaning casually against the doorframe; an eyebrow raising at the trio in front of him. "You're late," he proclaimed.

"You act like we're getting paid by the hour," Adam Copeland retorted. "And we're not, we're doing this because we're good people."

"In what alternate universe are you two good people?" Tyson gestured plainly between the two blond men, then to Terry. "Maybe he's a good person, but the two of you?"

"Ty, stop being an ass and just let them in." Amy got up from the couch, "We still need to get the living room and the bathroom painted, plus there's more unpacking that needs to be done and--"

Tyson backed away from the door.. Terry, Adam and Jay showing themselves inside; none of them taking notice of the envelope stuck in the mailbox.

Jay set his jacket on a nearby chair. "So, what do you need help with more? Painting or unpacking?"

Terry raised an eyebrow, "Don't tell me you've suddenly changed your mind. The entire short trip over here you were complaining about having to move boxes or about how painting was making your back hurt. Adam wouldn't shut up about how it made his shoulders hurt and--"

Tyson sent his sister a look, "Do you see what I'm talking about? If this was just me, they wouldn't be here or they would be complaining every five seconds."

"Whatever," Amy jammed her hands into the pockets of jer jeans. "Let's just get all of this stuff out of the way.. We're wasting time just standing here."

Tyson sent a mock glare towards Jay and Adam. "Look at what the two of you have done to my sister. She used to be so relaxed, never had any sort of uptight schedule until the two of you decided to be 'helpful'."

Adam huffed, "We did nothing of the sort. Any influence that we may or may not have on your sister is purely positive." Green eyes turned to the redhead, "So. .Where are we helping?"

Amy gestured to the upstairs, "If you want, the two of you can help me finish painting the guest room and the bathroom. Or you can help Ty paint the living room."

Jay gestured to the stairs, Adam already starting to walk up.. "Upstairs it is then."

Tyson rolled his eyes at the retreating backs of his two friends, sending a look that clearly read 'I told you so' to his sister. And it wasn't that he didn't appreciate their help, far from it. Thanks to Jay and Adam, they'd made a lot of progress with the house.. And Tyson was well aware that without their assistance, things would've taken that much longer. He did appreciate their help, really he did.. Just the way that they chose to help...

"You moron, do I look like I'm a part of this wall?"

"Then you should've moved."

"You must be losing your eyesight with that old age of yours, Adam."

"Newsflash buddy, you're only a month younger than me."

"Guys, seriously.. We're not here to have a paint fight, we need to get this wall done."

"Yeah well, thanks to the idiot with the paintbrush, you're going to have an Adam outline on that wall."

"No, if we're going to do that properly.. I could just dump the rest of this paint on you and then you could throw yourself at the wall."

Downstairs, Tyson and Terry shook their heads.. the pair more than thankful that Adam and Jay were upstairs and not in the living room. Otherwise there would be two impressions of blond Canadians on the wall.

* * *

Later that day, and after Adam had sufficently got the paint out of his hair .. and Jay had gotten the paint off of his face; Amy, Terry, Tyson, Jay and Adam sat around the freshly painted living room. And while Terry and Tyson had managed to get all of the living room painted, the upstairs bathroom was still without paint and none of the boxes in the guest room or Amy's room had been touched. Not that Tyson was entirely surprised by that, especially considering the trio that was upstairs.. Well, more like the pair of blond men that had been upstairs. . The bald man entirely thankful that Chris Irvine hadn't made the trip this time around. Yes, his help was also appreciated, but.. Tyson could only tolerate so much of the three blond men in one day. 

"Get your hand away from my pizza," Tyson sent a glare towards Adam, "you have your own, you leech."

"You have a whole pizza just for yourself!" Adam pointed out the obvious, "I had to share and Jay already finished it."

Tyson snorted, "Then maybe you should learn to eat faster. This pizza is mine."

Amy rolled her eyes, "Adam, just take the rest of mine."

"I was going to finish that.."

"Jay, you just finished off the pizza you were splitting with Adam." Amy held up a hand, "I know, I know.. You're still hungry. Come on, there should be some of that fruit salad left in the fridge."

Tyson blinked, "That's my fruit salad. Mom sent it for me, not for the mooching Canadian."

Amy rolled her eyes, "Then we'll just ask mom for more or we can go grocery shopping this week and I'll make some more. It's not that difficult, Ty."

"It's the princple of the thing, Ames. She sent it for me."

The redhead waved it off as she made her way into the kitchen, opening the fridge to find the aforementioned fruit salad. "Ty, did you check the mail yet?"

"No, I've been inside painting the living room." He set down the piece of pizza he was eating, "I'll go get it now.." One last glare to Adam, "and don't you even think about touching my pizza."

Adam rolled his eyes, the green eyed blond complaining under his breath about pizza hogs.. "This is so unfair. I come all the way over here, help with the painting and I can't even get an extra piece of pizza."

Terry shot him a skeptical look, "Were you three even painting a wall up there or were you painting each other?"

"Well," Adam pointed over to Jay, "If he wasn't such a reekazoid, we would've gotten the painting done sooner."

Jay held up his hands in defense, or he would've if he wasn't carrying a bowl of fruit salad. "I did no such thing. You just got in my way when I was trying to paint."

Amy rolled her eyes at the two blond men. "Honestly you two.. We got enough of it done, but there's still a lot that needs to be done. Maybe one of you should help Ty when we're all done eating. Terry can help me."

Adam blinked, "Are you trying to say we did more harm than good? I know Jay does that, but certainly not me."

"I'm saying that with both of you trying to 'help' I end up re-painting over spots that have gotten messed up." Amy re-seated herself on the couch. "Don't get me wrong, the two of you have been helpful for the most part but--"

"Hey Ames.." Tyson questioned as he re-entered the house, "Did Jarret mention anything about when you would be appearing?"

She shook her head, "Not really. He just said that I needed to be ready at any given point."

He held up an envelope, "This is from Jarret," he held up another envelope, "And this was addressed to you. No return address though."

Amy held out a hand, taking the first of the two envelopes. "I'll just read through the other one later."

"Whatever," Tyson set the remainder of the mail on the coffee table, "It's mostly just bills. Not surprisingly, our cable bill is up.. thanks to our weekly houseguests."

Amy shook her head, "Right.. Because they're the only reason our cable bill is up. Come on Ty, we've got work to do."

"Don't you mean you, Frick and Frack have work to do? In case you haven't noticed, sis, Terry and I got our share of the work done."

Adam waved it off, "We got plenty of work done, thank you very much. We'll even prove it." The taller blond man gestured to the stairs. "Go ahead and see for yourself."

Tyson shook his head, "I'm not going to do that because I already know you three didn't get anything done. It's what always happens when the three of you get together. You two are lazy."

Jay looked offended at that, "And just who are you calling lazy? Adam, maybe, but I am not lazy."

"Guys," Amy gestured plainly to the remaining food and the soda. "Why don't we just finish eating and get back to painting. Like Ty said, we still have some work to do and I would like to get this done soon."

Adam stuffed one last bite of pizza into his mouth, "I'm ready whenever you are."

Amy rolled her eyes, "Ads.. that's just disgusting. And Jay? You're no better. I'm going to do this by myself."

Tyson smirked at the two baffled Canadians, sending Terry upstairs to help his sister with painting the bedroom.. Taking Adam and Jay with him to finish unpacking everything up stairs.


End file.
